I Am Weasel (1997)
I Am Weasel is an American animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera with Cartoon Network Studios created by David Feiss and broadcast on Cartoon Network. The series aired as part of Cow and Chicken's third segment between July 15, 1997 and April 12, 1999 and as it's own series between July 22, 1999 and September 16, 1999, consisting of 79 episodes. Voices *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel (eps1-8, 11-12, 14-17, 25, 30, 33, 39, 42, 47, 51) *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon (eps1-8, 11-12, 14-17, 25, 30, 33, 39, 42, 47, 51) and The Red Guy (eps14-17, 25, 30, 33, 39, 42, 51) *Charlie Adler - Beaver #3 (ep30), Boy (ep1), Captain (ep1), Chicken (ep51), Construction Foreman (ep8), Cow (ep51), Frenchman #2 (ep6), Ham #2 (ep47), Homeless Guy (ep3), Joe Morocco (ep7), Kid #2 (ep14), Lawyer (ep11), Little Baboon (ep15), Little Boy (ep6), Mountie (ep5), NASA Guy (ep2), Polar Bear Roar (ep11), Skinny Farmer (ep33), Twin (ep47), Yurpean Man (ep4) *Dee Bradley Baker - Carl the Lion (ep42), Chet (ep42), Dad (eps11, 51), Grampa (ep14), Janitor #1 (ep51), Kid (ep11), Kid #3 (ep14), Man (ep42), Reporter (ep11) *Gregg Berger - Mr. Draftsman (ep1), Worker #1 (ep1), Workman (ep1) *Susanne Blakeslee - Cat (ep15), Lady Gunslinger #2 (ep14), Loulabelle (eps14-15) *Dan Castellaneta - Earl (eps25, 51), Janitor #2 (ep51) *Larry Cedar - Carl (ep11), English Guy (ep11), French Guy (ep11) *Dom DeLuise - Frenchman #3 (ep6), Mayor (ep6), Neighbor #2 (ep6) *Neil Dickson - Banana (ep25) *Melissa Disney - Judge (ep17), Mike (ep17) *Michael Dorn - Cow (ep33), Guy #2 (ep5), Ham #3 (ep47), Kid #1 (ep14), Little Weasel (ep15), Man #1 (ep1), Nanock (ep11), Neighbor #1 (ep6), Nose (ep14), Policeman (ep3), Twin (ep47), Workman (ep1) *Jeff Doucette - Fat Farmer (ep33), Goat (ep33) *Nora Dunn - Bearded Girl (ep3), Lady Fan #1 (ep3) *Paul Eiding - Patient #1 (ep16), Patient #3 (ep16) *Quinton Flynn - Beaver #1 (ep30), Man (ep30) *Lauri Fraser - Girl (ep3), Lady Fan #2 (ep3) *Dick Gautier - Barber (ep39), Red's Dad (ep39) *Michael Gough - Admiral Bullets (ep14), Attendant (ep2), Farmer (ep14), General Moon Landing (ep2), Kid #4 (ep14) *Jennifer Hale - Gertrude (ep33), Hildegarde (ep33), Nora (ep33), Patient #2 (ep16), Worm (ep16) *Jess Harnell - Admiral Bullets (ep1), French Prime Minister (ep1), Workman (ep1) *Marabina Jaimes - Baboon's Sister (ep12), Caribou #2 (ep5), Girl #1 (ep5) *Tom Kane - Announcer (ep42), Roman Soldier (ep42) *Tom Kenny - Beaver #2 (ep30), Crash Victim (ep6), Doctor (ep47), Guy on Boat (ep47), Ham #1 (ep47), Larry the Lion (ep42), Male Citizen (ep6), Moose (ep30), Short Man (ep47), Vendor (ep42), Woman (ep42) *David Lodge - Doolunch (ep5), Guy #1 (ep5) *Peter Lurie - Head Farmer (ep33) *Kerrigan Mahan - Announcer (ep2), Countdown Guy (ep2) *Gail Matthius - Nurse (ep1), Woman #1 (ep1) *Bruce McGill - Baboon's Dad (ep12), Santa (ep12) *Bob Miller - Man (ep7), Sportscaster (ep7) *Candi Milo - Carl's Wife (ep11), Cat (ep39), Mom (eps11, 51), Teacher (ep51), V.O. Woman (ep11), Woman #1 (ep39), Woman #4 (ep39), Woman #7 (ep39) *Howard Morris - Flem (eps25, 51) *Marianne Muellerleile - Farm Wife (ep14), Lady Gunslinger #1 (ep14) *Pat Musick - Air Trafic Controller (ep30), Caribou #1 (ep5), Jean Starlet (ep5), Woman #1 (ep30), Woman #2 (ep30) *Laraine Newman - Girl (ep8) *Bronson Pinchot - Guard (ep5), Old Wardrobe Man (ep5), Oscar (ep5) *Jeremy Piven - Basketball Star (ep8) *Tony Pope - Boy (ep3), Cousteau (ep3) *Dee Dee Rescher - Baboon's Mom (ep12) *Kevin Schon - Reporter (ep17), Waiter (ep17) *Heidi Shannon - Female #2 (ep6), Female Citizen (ep6) *Antoinette Spolar - Fan (ep7), Sailor Lady (ep7) *Fred Stoller - Lonely Man (ep8) *Lorretta Swit - Judge (ep11) *Jill Talley - Woman #2 (ep39), Woman #3 (ep39), Woman #5 (ep39), Woman #6 (ep39) *Nick Tate - Egg Buyer (ep11), English Guy #2 (ep11) *Susan Tyrrell - Madame DeBrage (ep7) *Mary Waronov - Female Voice (ep4), Queen (ep4) *Merrill Ward - Announcer (ep17), Mr. Peas (ep17) *Billy West - Bag Boy (ep25), French Guard (ep25) 'Additional Voices' *Carlos Alazraqui *Jeff Glen Bennett *Mary Kay Bergman *Earl Boen *Townsend Coleman *Phyllis Diller *Teresa Ganzel *Ed Gilbert *Mark Hamill *Richard Horvitz *S. Marc Jordan *John Kassir *Jill Kenny *Judith Light *Paul Lukather *Vanessa Marshall *Jennifer Martin *Ed McMahon *Rob Paulson *Dionne Quan *Kevin M. Richardson *George Segal *Craig Shoemaker *Kath E. Soucie *Susan Tolsky *Tasia Valenza *Billy Vera *Marcia Wallace *BJ Ward *Scott Weil *Mari Weiss *Frank Welker Category:Cartoons Category:1997 Cartoons